Saber cuando parar
by Bhodi
Summary: Sakura...- le acaricio la mejilla-.. Sakura-Chan..- ella no estaba lista para enfrentarlo, no despues de lo que acababa de pasar-..por favor, abre los ojos..-le acomodo el cabello, su voz ya no estaba tan ronca-.. quiero que veas a quien te hizo el amor. Narusaku lemmon One-shot


Bon joure a todo el mundo! Anoche soñe con esta escena en mi pervetida cabecita y estuve todo el dia escribiendo para poder compartirla con ustedes, editada claramente n.n

Es un capitulo unico, un tierno NaruSaku s2

Espero que les guste.

Masashi Kishimoto®

Rating M: sexo explicito.

* * *

**Saber cuando parar**

**_capitulo unico  
_**

"Y se que nunca se me va a olvidar tu voz, aunque pierda la memoria o el corazon"

Habian terminado la mision que Tsunade le habia asignado a ambos antes de tiempo; rastrear, identificar y devolver a su aldea de procedencia, a unos saqueadores de camino que atacaban a los viajeros burgueses de la ruta comercial del Pais del Bosque. La Hokage, luego de la muerte de Danzo, habia decidio recomponer las relaciones entre ellos y al oir rumores de los saqueos, le habia asignado la mision a sus dos mejores ninjas y ultimamente habian adquerido popularidad, mostrando que la Aldea de la Hoja si tomaba en cuenta poner paz entre ambos paises.

Resulto ser una mision bastante sencilla, por eso ella le habia asignado la tarea solo a dos personas, dos ninjas cuyo nivel superaba la dificultad de la mision. Naruto y Sakura habian sido los afortunados, su primera mision juntos y solos, lejos de casa.

Nee, Sakura-chan...- miro al chico a su derecha, iban a una velocidad moderada viajando entre el espeso bosque, mas sucios por la gran diversidad de flora en ese bosque que por la minima resistencia de los ninjas vandidos-..

No pudo escuchar lo que el rubio dijo a continuacion, un estridente trueno acompañado de un relampago refucilante fue lo unico que escucho, se detuvo al mismo tiempo que el Uzumaki, a los pies de los milenarios arboles.

Deberiamos parar por esta noche y retomar viaje mañana..- lo observo limpiar con su mano la banda embarrada que relucio apenas en la oscuridad de la noche-.. al paso que vamos quedaremos exhaustos antes de estar siquiera en la ruta de Konoha.

Aun no podia evitar sentirse sorprendida cuando el desplegaba esa madurez, resultado del duro entrenamiento realizado lejos de ella tiempo atras, aunque se sentia extraña de no tener esos momentos de infantilismo tan propios de zorruno. Era su marca caracteristica, marca que lo identificaba, marca que a ella le gustaba..

Tienes razon..- desenredo algunos de sus cabellos rosas sucios bajos sus manos- El clima esta empeorando, no me extranaria que quedarmos empapados en cualquier momento..- se acerco a el-..debemos buscar refugio.

El mostro sus dientes cariñosos-.. Por cierto, ¿donde estamos?.

Una gotita al mejor estilo anime, bajo por la cabezita de Sakura. Naruto era simplemente Naruto y por mas que pudiera mostrarse maduro de a momentos, aun tenia ese corazon de niño aventurero que saltaba a cada segundo rebelando su personalidad. Y era la suficientemente vivaz para saber que faltaba mucho para llegar a su tan adorada idea, pero si debiera describir su ubicacion exacta, estaria perdido. Aun la costaba mucho orientarse en terrenos desconocidos, por eso el solo habia seguido a Sakura, confiaba plenamente en la capacidad de su compañera. Sino, estaria perdido, ese bosque era inmenso y algo virgen, habia partes por las que habian atravesado que podia asegurar ningun humano habia visitado antes.

Tomamos un camino alternativo por el cual nos indicaron, pense que al ser de tierra lo mas probable era que estuvieran inundados de barro pero es algo impenetrable..- aun sostenia con firmeza el kunai que hace momentos habia utilizado para quebrar unas ramas molestas.

Entonces lo unico que debemos hacer es encontrar ese camino y buscar refugio..- hace mucho se habia adaptado a aportar sus conclusiones, sonrio orgulloso de su aporte.

Asi es, vamos..- saltaron de nuevo en direccion a los arboles, buscaron los mas alta y buscaron señales de civilizacion o tambien una cueva que sirviera de refugio de aquella tormenta que no tardaria en llegar.

* * *

Encontraron una pequeña hosteria de dos pisos, iluminada brevemente con la luz de las velas, una viejita que a Sakura le hizo recordar a la abuela Chiyo, los recibio gustosa. Les combido de un inesperado ramen humeante que ilumino la palida cara de un empapado Naruto y calmo la ansias del estomago de la kunoichi. De buena y mala suerte para ambos, habian llegado a tiempo para cubrir una habitacion matrimonial, el lugar estaba repleto de los mismo burgueses a los cuales ellos habian salvado.

Los guio con la luz de un farol al piso superior, a una pequeña habitacion con tan sola una cama doble ubicada en el centro sobre la cual habia un gran ventanal y a tan solo dos metros de la cama, una pequeña habitacion de tocador. Ambos sintieron la pena de la mujer por no poder ofrecerle algo mejor, pero le agradecieron como si fuera la suite de cualquier principe y le pagaron por adelantado. La tormenta habia comenzado cuando ellos aun estaban afuera y parecia que continuaba con la misma intensidad y ferocidad.

Ahhh..- el muchacho se dejo hundir en el blando colchon-.. esto es vida Sakura-chan.

¡Naruto! Nos seas baka, vas a ensuciar la sabanas..- le exigio haciendole recordar que aunque estaba recostado sobre la colcha, aun seguia repleto de suciedad del bosque.

Lo siento..- se removio apenado-.. pero ya que tu vas a dormir aqui dejame que disfrute mientras te duchas..- la habia visto sacar ropa limpia de sus mochila, siempre ella tendria el privilegio.

Ella se sintio afligida y camino hacia el- No seas baka..-seguia acercandose a el, Naruto incorporo la cabeza-.. no pienso dejar que duermas en el piso. Ademas ya hemos dormido juntos antes..- se acerco lo suficiente como para quitar con fuerza una de las toallas que hace segundos estaban debajo del Uzumaki.

Antes de que el pudiero objetar algo, ella dio grandes zancadas hacia el baño y cerro la puerta con delicadeza tras ella, no fuese a ser que cediera. Naruto dejo caer su cabeza una vez mas contra el suave colchon, era muy blanco parecia que se deshacia ante el, seria inutil tratar de discutir con ella. Estaba agotado y necesitaba descansar, le agradaba que por fin la Hokage le otorgara misiones sin superiores, pero el viaje era mas duro que el objetivo. Ademas ella tenia razon, no era la primera vez que compartian una cama, no era la primera vez que dormian juntos. No seria la gran cosa, a no ser que aquella vez tambien habian compartido cama con cierto shinobi pintor, y baja la guardia de Yamato, que mas que vigilar posibles amenazas enemigas se encargaba de vigilar las peleas de Sai y Naruto y sus posibles intenciones con Sakura.

Suspiro y se quito la chaqueta anaranjada. No seria lo mismo, definitivamente compartir cama con la chica que te mueve el piso desde que tienes doce no podia ser nada normal. Mas aun recordando ciertas fantasias de las cuales era protagonista, fantasias influidas por el Icha Icha Paradise. Malditos senseis pervertidos. Fantasias propias a la edad de un chico de diesiciete años, fantansias que se habian agravados a medida que la cercania de Sakura aumentaba. Apreto la colcha entre sus puños, no importaba que tentador pudiese ser tener a la chica mas hermosa de la Aldea acostada junto a el. Debio contener sus impulsos.

¿En que carajos estaba pensando? Cuando insistio en que el la acompañara en la cama. Oh Kami..! se mordio el labio , al mismo tiempo que su espalda recibia los delicioso choques que el agua caliente le otorgaba. Que sucio sono eso. La simple idea de pensar que ella y el, en cuestion de minutos compartieran el mismo colchon, la hacia temblar. No tenia miedo no. No de Naruto, ¡carajos era el! sabia que la respetaria y la trataria como una princesa, el siempre habia sido caballeroso. Sabia que nunca la tocaria. Era de ella de quien debia cuidarse, desde que el habia vuelto a la aldea, ella habia tenido ciertos pensamientos no muy aptos para menores de edad junto al rubio. Cuando tenia una vista mas privilegiada curandolo y viendolo con poca ropa, se disparaban sin control alguno. Y no era que ella quisiera ponerlo tambien, si no podia estar con el rubio, por lo menos podria fantasear con el.

Cuando salio del baño, Naruto ya no estaba acostado en la cama, buscaba a un lado de la puerta su ropa en las profundidades de su mochila. Lo miro sonreir victorioso cuando saco una remera lisa con la marca caracteristica de el, ya tenia unas bermudas oscuras a en su mano izquierda junto a su ropa interior, las mejillas de Sakura se prendieron fuego.

Naruto trago saliva y dejo caer embobado por descuido la prenda al suelo, la imagen de Sakura con tan sola una remera negra lisa, uno talles mas grande que abrazaba apenas su parte inferior, protegida por unas calzas oscuras mas cortas de lo normal, lo habia capturado completamente. Seria una noche muy dificil, gracias a kami, la habia dejado ducharse primero, porque necesitaba una ducha muy fria, y darle un par de cabezazos a la pared.

Dejo que el calor de las sabana la abrazara por completo, se habia quedado helada mientras guarda su ropa sucia en el el bolsillo de su mochila y ver como el rubio atravesaba con toda la tranquilidad la distancia hacia el baño y la habia ignorado completamente sin dirijirle mirada alguna, ni un reproche ni un halago. No es que lo esperaba, lo deseaba, pero al parecer ella no le interesaba. Y eso dolia, mas aun luego de haber descubiertos sus nuevos sentimientos con el. Pero quien era ella para plantearle algo, cuando Naruto le habia demostrado sus sentimientos, era una chiquilla idiota que lo rechazaba, y ahora las cartas se habian robado.

Escucho el chillido que largo la madera humeda de la puerta al ser maniobrada, el rubio salia sencandose el cabello con una toalla pequeña. Se sintio observada inquietantemente, el aun seguia parado ahi, y estaba seguro de que no era ningun buho voyear en la ventana arriba de ella el que la observaba de esa manera tan intensa. Ahora la observaba, estando tapada, seguro asi le gustaba verla.

Paso a su lado lentamente, sabia que no estaba dormida, es mas ella lo habia observado. Pero le sorprendio encontrar a Sakura ya acostada en el cama, era una vision tan provocativa, tan repetida en sus fantasias. Se acosto en el costado derecha del colchon, al otro extremo de donde estaba ella, que de inmediato le dio la espalda y le cedio algo de sabana y colcha. El calor de la cama le hizo cosquillas en la nunca, termino de acomodarse y se aclaro la garganta.

Que duermas bien ,Sakura-chan!- uso su tono usual, y miro al techo espectante.

La pelirrosa suspiro suavemente, era inutil enojarse, el nisiquiera habia notado su enojo- Buenas Noches..- se resfrego una vez mas contra el colchon, escondiendo su nariz en el calor de la almohada. La cama era muy suave, debia ser por la gran cantidad de usuarios que la habian utilizado. Se asqueo de repente pero era ninja, y una ninja se adapta a las situaciones.

Todo el cansancio que pudo haber sentido se habia esfumado en cuestion de segundos. El sonido persistente de la lluvia golpeando suavemente la ventana, era opacada por la suave respiracion de Sakura. Ella estaba nerviosa, el lo sentia, no era el mejor leyendo las emociones del oponente, pero el conocia perfectamente a su amiga. ¿Estaria asustada? Seguro no tanto como el. Era todo tan extraño, estar tan cerca de ella sin poder tocarla. Se giro quedando paralelo a ella, la examino desde la cabeza hasta la punta de lo pies, protegidos por la sabana. Como si escondieran un tesoro unico, clavo sus orbes azules en la delicada espalda de la chica.

No tenia la certeza de cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde la ultima palabra mencionada, pero para ella habia pasado una eternidad, intento dormirse de todas las formas posibles pero por mas fuerza de voluntad que impuso no lo consiguio. Pero seguro ya era muy tarde, la intensidad de la lluvia habia descendido y apenas molestaba con un dulce goteo. Su vista se habia adaptado a la oscuridad de la habitacion, que ahora era completa ya qe la vela se habia consumido. Seguro el Uzumaki, ya estaba dormido. Preso de la felicidad de terminar una mision y un estomago alegre que guardaba ramen.

¡Duermete de una puta vez ,Sakura! ¿Por que tenia que insistir con eso? Solo dormiria unas horas, cuando se diera cuenta ya deberian despertarse y retomar el viaje, asi podrian charlar de cosas triviales y podria disfrutar su compania. Porque le gustaba estar cerca de el, le agradaba su trato, ella lo amaba, por Kami, ella amaba a Naruto. Un resoplido entredientes salio de boca, en forma de quejido, fue imposible contener esa lagrima escurridiza que bajo por su mejilla. Y aun mas imposible-incontrolable-incontenible pronunciar el nombre del susodicho en cuestion. Como un pequeño grito ahogado.

Su cabeza temblo y el liquido de su corazon, el que debia ser sangre, se disparo a cada hueco de su ser. Sakura, ella, la chica que siempre habia amado y cuales sentimientos no habian muerto sino que se habian fortalecido; la gran aprendiz de Tsunade; la rumoreada proxima sannin; la chica mas deseada entre los shinobis; cabello rosa del tono de las flores; ojos verdes de dragon; piel de muñeca; cuerpo de ninfa: habia dicho su nombre.

¿Entre sueños? No, sabia que estaba despierta, pero su nombre nunca sono tan irreal como entre sus cuerdas vocales. Como la primera vez que se deleito con un tazon de ramen. Con sentimiento, con deseo, como un pequeño llamado. Como el abrazo que le dio cuando fue proclamado heroe del pueblo, de la forma que tomo su cabeza. Esa infinita caricia. Recordarla le habia provicado un dulce cosquilleo. Pero esto es ahora, ella lo estaba llamando.

Respiro tranquila, no habia movimientos, el shinobi no la habia escuchado. Sus desgracia habia sido tan inaudible que solo sono en su cabeza, agradecido a todos sus amigos muertos y anoto en su mente ponerle un sahumerio a su dios. Pero todo se fue al carajo, cuando el colchon temblo, Naruto se estaba moviendo. Su peso se echaba a su favor, a su lado, se estaba acercando a ella. Sintio su respiracion en golpearle la nunca como una caricia acalorada y todo esperanza de que el se haya movido inconcientemente tambien se fue al carajo.

La toco, le acaricio la cintura y se sintio un dios, una divinidad. No, una divinidad era la joven ahora tan cerca de el, a centimetros de pegarse a su piel. Saco todo el coraje del mundo y hurgo mas debajo de la remera levantada. Acerco su boca a su cuello, era conciente de cada movimiento tanto de ella como de el, pero aun asi no lo podia controlar. Era puro impulso, puro amor pintado de deseo.

Definitivamente estaba perdida en el paraiso, la caricia de Naruto era tan exquisita, su cuerpo habia sentido un calor tan abrumador y reconfortante, y ese pequeño calorcillo se transformo en un fuego, y dio un paso al infierno, y queria quemarse, quemarse con Naruto Uzumaki, proximo Hokage, el ninja mas extraordinario y la persona mas unica que pudiera existir. Giro su cuello y ladeo un tanto su cabeza hacia atras, encontro esas joyas azules nubladas de deseo, de placer, pero mas alla de eso , con apenas de esa caricia se sintio amada.

Sus miradas se encontraron y todo sentimiento de remordimiento se fue con la pena de la mano a sabe que lugar. Movio su cabeza hacia adelante sobre el hombro de la chica y la beso, calido y suave al principio y apasionado y brusco al final, final que ninguno queria cerrar. Duro decadas para los dos, su primer beso fue epico, ninguno lo olvidaria jamas. Antes de separarse Sakura abrio los ojos para mirarlo, la cercania era tan impactante, Naruto tenia los ojos cerrados, disfrutando como ninguno el contacto. Era tan tierno y caliente al la vez, se separo dulcemente mordiendo el labio inferior del rubio al final y volvio a su posicion original.

La mano derecha del shinobi se filtro por el hueco entre la cintura de la pelirrosa y el colchon y acaricio su vientre, generando un cosquilleo placentero para la chica. La necesidad de ir mas lejos era insoportable para ambos, en Naruto sus bermudas se achicaron muy rapidamente y su ereccion le dolia, pero valia la pena aguantar, Sakura valia toda la pena del mundo, femenina que tenia sus bragas humedas de expectacion.

La temperatura bajo esa colcha comenzo a ser agobiante, las sabanas junto a la ropa se les pegaba al cuerpo y la accion tenia la necesidad de seguir. El Uzumaki los libero de esa caliente prision y como paso a segui se quito la remera en un solo movimiento. Sakura acostada se quito sus calzas y cuando llego el momento de quitarse la remera algo se lo impidio, una mano con un calor conocido.

No lo hagas..- la pelirrosa lo observo curiosa-...quiero ser yo quien te descubra..- le sonrio de esa manera que solo el conocia, ella le acaricio las curiosas marcas en sus mejillas.

Volvieron a la posicion inicial, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si lo hubieran hecho un millon de veces. Mirando en la misma direccion, con Naruto detras de ella acariciandola de esa forma tan peturbadora, Sakura no hacia mas que suspirar. Le subio la remera, al mismo tiempo que la tiraba para abajo, descubriendo su hombro y dandoles suaves mordiscos en la palida piel. De a un momento a otro la misma volo hacia algun rincon de la pequeña habitacion, y el shinobi paso toda su atencion a las vendas que cubrian los pechos de la kunoichi. Tesoro que queria descubrir.

Sakura cerro los ojos cediendo ante el placer que el rubio le daba, era tan injusto, ella tambien queria tocarlo. Arqueando la espalda para poder verlo, le hizo un puchero, que a el le parecio de lo mas tierno y provocador, no queria hacerla esperar mas. Tomo el kunai oculto en su bolsillo, que todo ninja llevaba "por si las dudas" y la firme tela se deshizo en el cuerpo de la chica, finos cortes que la chica nunca sintio y el chico se gano una mirada de sorpresa por parte de ella. Pero no le dio tiempo a reprochar, con la punta de la yemas de los dedos le acaricio muy sutilmente los pezones endurecidos. Los suaves gemidos de Sakura enloquecian al muchacho, que se sentia un dios al tener el poder sobre la chica de sus sueños.

Naruto-o...-el ladeo la cabeza como respuesta-..Ahhh..-¿Donde ese chico habia aprendido a ser tan habil con las manos? No tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo mas, por que una mano traviesa le acaricio el muslo.

Abrio los ojos de sorpresa, pero fue demasiado tarde para detenerlo, la mano de shinobi ya estaba rozando de lleno su area mas delicada, el centro de su ser. Naruto gruño gustoso, ni en sus fantasias mas profundas Sakura habia estado tan humeda, ni siquiera habia gemido de la manera como lo hacia en ese preciso instante. Lo mas probable era que vinieran a quejarse los cuartos aledaños, pero eso importaba tanto como que hoy era viernes. La pelirrosa estiro el brazo hacia atras y lo tomo de la nuca cuando el introdujo el primer dedo, lo beso ferozmente, cuando la inundo con el segundo.

El orgasmo la golpeo tan repetinamente, que lo unico que pudo hacer fue estrujarse contra el colchon y apretar el mismo con fuerza, casi se cae de la cama, pero el rubio la sostenia con firmeza, cuando termino de jadear y su respiracion se normalizo, al ver la cara de jubilo de Naruto, Sakura movio su trasero con motivacion asi atras. Sabia lo que encontraria.

Un gemido se ahogo en su garganta, la pelirrosa se habia frotado contra su entrepierna, causandole tanto placer como un ardor incontrolable. Era suficiente diversion, la necesitaba con urgencia. Sakura se movio hacia el centro de la cama, el se bajo de la cama para terminar de sacar las molestas y calurosas sabanas por completo y quitarse el patalon de algodon, su bolto quedo en evidencia cubierto por un boxer negro. Sakura se relamio los labios. Perfecto eso era todo lo que el Gran Naruto Uzumaki podia aguantar. Gateo hasta ella, y le separo las piernas con una de las suyas, estiro su torso hacia ella y cuando estuvo a la altura, reclamo sus labios, su lengua y todo lo que hubiera en su preciosa boca.

Las manos de Sakura tambien era traviesas, ella sonrio sobre el beso, cuando alcanzo el borde el boxer y metio su mano derecha, acariciando toda la plenitud del miembro de Naruto-...Ahhh..Sakura...- con toda la fuerza de voluntad y la delicadeza de un civil tomo la muñeca de la chica y la aparto.

Observo a la pelirrosa quitarse las bragas con tanto desenvoltura, que estaba seguro seria una imagen erotica que le quedaria de por vida. Se bajo de golpe los molestos boxers, le beso el cuello, embadurnando con saliva toda la piel a su paso y la penetro. Gimieron al unisono, pero increiblemente solo ellos lo escucharon, un trueno que le daba vida a una nueva tormenta los opaco. La cama rechino con fuerza en la primeras embestidas y a medida que la velocidad y profundidad aumentaba se podia escuchar como la madera chocaba contra la pared.

Sakura hundio con fuerzas sus manos en la espalda trabajada de el Uzumaki y lo abrazo con las piernas, fundiendose aun mas con el, los gemidos del rubio iban a parar a su blanco cuello, que ya deberia estar morado. Volvieron a besarse con hambre, como perros salvajes, cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar al climax, el increible placer provoco que el rubio la mordiera y que ella le rasguñara los brazos. No salio de ella, se quedo sobre ella, llenandola de su esencia y del peso de su cuerpo. Se incorporo apenas para poder verle la cara, se enternecio al ver la expresion de Sakura: ojos cerrados y ceño contraido.

Sakura...- le acaricio la mejilla-.. Sakura-Chan..- ella no estaba lista para enfretarlo, no despues de lo que acababa de pasar-..por favor, abre los ojos..-le acomo el cabello, su voz ya no estaba tan ronca-.. quiero que veas a quien te hizo el amor.

Eso fue todo lo que ella pudo soportar, estaba segura de un sententa y cinco por ciento de ella estaba derretida entre los brazos del rubio. Verde y Azul chocaron.- No necesito verlo, para poder sentirlo..- le acaricio la nuca con cariño, se sorprendio al ver que el estaba tan sonrojado como ella, aun en esa plena oscuridad.

Volvio a juntar sus labios con los de ella. Ya era la quinta vez, si Naruto la estaba contando, pero esta vez el beso fue fugaz y infantil, una pequeña caricia-.. ¿Eso es todo lo que el proximo Hokage puede darme?- la voz de la chica sono lo suficientemente burlona al ver que el chico se estiraba en busca de las sabanas. Una ceja rubia se alzo por los cielos, pero la pelirrosa no le dio tiempo de responder por que rapidamente cambio los roles.

Ahora vas a seguir mi ritmo..- tomo el duro miembro y lo introdujo en su estrecha cavidad, y comenzo a montarlo con agilidad. Naruto la tomo de la cadera con rapidez al tiempo que dejaba escarpar uno que otro suspiro, las estocadas era muy profundas y sumamente placenteras.

La kunoichi se agarro fuertemente de los hombros del Uzumaki para poder moverse con mas libertad, era una posicion sumamente placentera para ambos, siempre habia tenido el deseo de hacerla con Naruto. Los pequeños saltos que ella daba provocaban un sonido gutural, producto del choque de las pieles. Estaba vez el ritmo fue lento y les permitia a ambos observarse con detenimiento. Un poco antes de que el llegara, ella se detuvo y se bajo rapidamente de el.

Estuvo a una milesima de segundo de quejarse, pero la imagen de una Sakura engullendo por completo con su miembro con su boca, lo destruyo. La imagen y el placer, Naruto Uzumaki no sabia lo que era el placer, la lengua de la chica sabia lo que hacia, sabia en que sitio succionar, en cual lamer, en cual cubrir. Sostuvo los cabellos rosas con toda la intecion de que ella no se detuviera por un buen rato.

* * *

Espero que su estancia les halla resultado lo mas agradable posible...- la anciana le hizo una reverencia al mejor estilo japones a ninjas tan famosos como ellos- y lamento la accion en el cuarto de los recien casados. Mi hermano y yo tomaremos medidas a futuro..- su cara variaba entre lo seria y avergonzada.

No se preocupe, nos las pasamos de maravilla..- el Uzumaki miro complice a Sakura que ajustaba las cuerdas de su mochila- Gracias por la comida, "Vieja"!

Narutooo!..- le llamo la atencion furiosa, venia a ser pacificos y el chico le daba una buena cuchara de su personalidad.- Muchas gracias por todo..- una vez hecha la referencia se marcho por la puerta. El rubio espero ansioso su comida para llevar y una vez entregada, salio en busca de la pelirrosa.

El shinobi no tardo en alcanzarla y recibiendo uno que otro saludo de los aldeanos- Es un lindo pueblo, aunque deberian poner señales en el bosque...- bufo, habian tardado horas en encontrar el lugar.

Si..- la pelirrosa le sonrio juguetona..- espero que Tsunade-sama nos de mas misiones como esta.

No te preocupes Sakura-chan...- la tomo de la cintura con orgullo-.. mi cama es bastante comoda.

* * *

Namastte :3


End file.
